


Persona 3 drabbles

by krityan



Category: Persona 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc. drabbles, part of an attempt to write 100 drabbles by 2010 NaNoWriMo. Chapters will be added every time I have some to add to this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona 3 drabbles

Ken threw his hands upward, "C'mon, Koromaru!"  
The dog barked, and tilted his head, but didn't respond to the boy's urging.  
"You gotta stand up! It's not hard!" One, two, three, hup!" He jumped up with the gesture this time. Koromaru barked again and dived forward, tackling the boy to the ground.   
"Hey!" Ken laughed, rolling around the lobby wrestling with the dog."That's not what we're supposed to be doing!" Koromaru scrambled up and licked Ken's face.  
Fuuka laughed at the antics, now watching the boy chase the dog around a table. It was wonderful to belong here.

\--

Minako murmured softly in her sleep. The clock blinked over slowly. The Dark Hour had passed, and with it the nightmares Shinjiro assumed every persona-user experienced during that lost time. It was why he couldn't sleep until the sun began to rise.

He leaned over slowly and rested his hand on the girl's forehead. The touch brought on another small sound. She shifted in her sleep, calling, shifting and ultimately clinging to Shinji's arm in a sleepy-possessive way. She trusted him to protect her. In an unfamiliar way, he trusted her the same. He regretted the inevitable end.


End file.
